Mind vs Heart
by Malana
Summary: Chloe Sullivan loved three people in her lifetime. One she betrayed, one betrayed her, and the other almost killed her.
1. Prologue

Title: Mind vs. Heart

Author: Malana

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I have no rights to either Angel or Smallville

Spoilers: Around season 2 for Angel and going AU rather quickly. I'm not doing the Darla storyline. A few years in the future for Smallville. Chloe has just graduated college. But as far as showcannon goes, assume to the beginning of season three.

Pairings: Chloe/Lindsey, Chloe/Angel, Cordelia/Angel

Author's note: Parts of this will be similar to my story "Upside Down" This story is an extended, alternate version of this.

Chloe Sullivan loved three people in her lifetime. One she betrayed, one betrayed her, and the other almost killed her.

The first guy Chloe fell in love with was Clark Kent. Mostly it just caused her heart break. He only ever noticed her as a romantic possibility when Lana Lang wasn't around. Even though she was young,what she felt for Clark was more than just a crush. She really did love him.

Which is why she was so hurt when he wasn't honest with her over his relationship with Lana. When Chloe saw them kissing in Clark's barn, a part of her shut down. She was angry and sad, and left herself open to Lionel Luthor's manipulations. She never should have agreed to spy on Clark. It was terrible and stupid, but she was heart broken, and wanted some sort of revenge.

She tried to get out of it later, when she came to her senses. But it was too late. Lionel wasn't going to get her go back on their deal easily. The threats on her own life, on her future as a reporter, those she could deal with. But when Lionel threatened her father, she knew there was nothing she could do. She just kept getting herself deeper and deeper into trouble. She didn't know what to do. She had no one to turn to. Lionel Luthor was just too dangerous.

And then Clark found out. Well, actually, Lex found out first. When he learned of her deal with his father, Lex confronted Chloe. He offered her a way out. He'd protect her from his father if she would start working for him. He wanted everything she had found on Clark, but also wanted her to dig up dirt on Lionel. Lex told her she could stop researching Clark, if she put all of her efforts on researching Lionel. It was a complicated mess, but Chloe decided she would rather be under Lex's thumb than Lionel's.

Clark found Lex's file on him, and it was quickly traced back to Chloe. The confrontation that followed was one of the most painfully experiences of Chloe's life. The anger she could deal with. It was the hurt that really got to her. The look of deep betrayal in Clark's eyes was something Chloe had never seen before. There was nothing she could do to make it better. No matter how much she apologized, no matter what her reasoning behind it had been, there was nothing she could do to fix

it.

Life was hard after that. Those last few years of high school, Chloe was basically friendless. Clark, Pete, and Lana all turned their backs on her. She found herself confiding in Lex. He accepted her despite what she had done, and in turn she accepted the darkness inside of him. During those years, Lex was the only person she could turn to.

Chloe had always planned on going to college in Metropolis. But that's were all of her old friends were going. She couldn't deal with them for another four years. So, when she got a scholarship for UCLA, she decided to take it. She thought it would do her good to get far away from Smallville.

Her four years there were rather uneventful. She made a few friends, but not many. She loved her journalism classes, and spent most of her free time working on the school paper. She graduated with honors, and was offered a job at an L.A. paper. It wasn't the Daily Planet, but it was a start.

One day Chloe was assigned an article on a local law firm, Wolfram and Hart. She lined up an interview with Lilah Morgan, one of the firm's vice-presidents. Chloe wasn't all that excited about the assignment. She longed to do something that would require some serious investigative journalism, but she understood that she have to put in a few years of work before she could go after the stories she really wanted to do. She was just expected a boring cut and dry interview, nothing even remotely special.

Little did she know it would propel her into a life beyond her

wildest dreams, and more horrible than her worst nightmares.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Mind vs. Heart

Author: Malana

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I have no rights to either Angel or Smallville

Spoilers: Around season 2 for Angel and going AU rather quickly. I'm not doing the Darla storyline. A few years in the future for Smallville. Chloe has just graduated college. But as far as show cannon goes, assume to the beginning of season three.

Pairings: Chloe/Lindsey, Chloe/Angel, Cordelia/Angel

Author's note: Parts of this will be similar to my story " Upside

Down"This story is an extended, alternate version of that.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Chloe stood in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart, glaring at the man who stood behind the reception desk. She impatiently brushed a piece of blond hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But Miss Morgan away on business today."

"Well, that's just great! I have an appointment to interview her. I need this interview. I have a deadline to meet!"

"Maybe I can help," a voice spoke from behind Chloe. She whirled around, appraising the man who had spoken. He was taller than her, but it wasn't hard to beat her own 5 feet 5 inches. He was handsome, with brown hair that fell over bright blue eyes. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. She then noticed his plastic hand, and it clicked into pace.

"You're Lindsey McDonald, right?"

He smiled at the blond, taking in her flippy hair, cute face, and hazel eyes, "Yes, yes I am. Let me guess, you're Miss Sullivan, the reporter whom Lilah was scheduled to meet with. I'm truly sorry about that. Her secretary should have called you to cancel."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, they should have."

Lindsey's smiled widened at her attitude. "Tell you what. Lilah and I hold the same position here at the firm. I'd be glad to give you an interview. In fact, I just had a meeting get canceled, so I have time to meet with you now." Lindsey didn't particularly like giving interviews, but it was good for the firm. Besides, if he be the one to get credit for it rather than Lilah, he would jump at the chance. He and Lilah were still fighting to permanently get the position of Vice-President of Special Projects. Lindsey wasn't about to let any chance of scoring points get by him.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled gratefully. "You'd be helping me out a lot."

"Great. I was just headed back up to my office. Why don't you join me?" Lindsey motioned toward the elevator.

-----------A few hours later------------

Chloe turned off her miniature tape reporter, and flipped her notebook closed.

"Thank you again for doing the interview. It was really helpful. You saved my ass. My editor would have killed me if I missed my deadline." Sure, it was just a standard interview. It wasn't what she wanted to be doing in journalism; she much rather do something that was important and involved a lot of hands-on investigating. But she still had to pay her dues. And Lindsey had been a very pleasant person to interview.

"You're welcome, Miss Sullivan. I was glad to be of assistance."

Chloe smiled, "Please, call me Chloe."

"Okay, Chloe." Lindsey stood up from his desk. "I'm afraid I have to get to a meeting now, but I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Would it be alright if, after the article is published of course, I asked you out on a date?"

Chloe looked down at the floor, a slight blush warming her face. "I think that'd be fine," she said after a moment, looking up to meet Lindsey's eyes.

-------------------------------

Chloe left the Wolfram and Hart building in much higher spirits than when she had arrived. Not only had the interview been more interesting than she expected, but she had met a great guy as well. She was also happy that he understood that he'd have to wait until after the article was published to ask her out. Chloe would never let her writing be influenced by her attraction to her subject, but she was happy to met someone who understood that even the appearance of bias wasn't' acceptable.

Lindsey was great. He was intelligent, charming, funny, and very handsome. Chloe hadn't been so attracted to a guy in a long time. Not since Clark, in fact. She still wondered sometimes what would have happened if she hadn't betrayed him back in high school. She wondered if they would still be friends, or if they would have drifted apart like often happens as people grow up. Somehow she felt that she, Clark, and Pete, wouldn't have naturally grown apart. If she hadn't screwed up so badly they'd probably still be close. Chloe frowned and tried to push the thoughts of Clark out of her mind. She had gotten better over the years, but sometimes the guilt still ate at her.

But she didn't want to think about that now. She had an article to write, and a new guy to think about. She hoped that Lindsey really would call her. She was lonely, and could use a friend. And maybe...maybe Lindsey could be even more than that. Chloe was ready to fall in love, and Lindsey McDonald might be just the right person to fall in love with.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Mind vs. Heart

Author: Malana

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I have no rights to either Angel or Smallville

Spoilers: Around season 2 for Angel and going AU rather quickly. I'm not doing the Darla storyline. A few years in the future for Smallville. Chloe has just graduated college. But as far as show cannon goes, assume to the beginning of season three.

Pairings: Chloe/Lindsey, Chloe/Angel, Cordelia/Angel

Previous Parts can be found at:

It had been three months since Chloe Sullivan had met Lindsey MacDonald. 

Three wonderful, blissfully happy months. 

It was the first time in long time that the blonde reporter had felt this way. In fact, she was pretty sure she had never really felt this way before. She was in love. But unlike her love for Clark, this was returned.

Lindsey was amazing. He was kind, funny and intelligent. He was handsome and successful. He also put her first. They had only been together for three months, but Lindsey always put her first. He was never running off to save some damsel in distress. Chloe didn't feel like she had to fight to get to know him. He didn't hide things from her, and she loved in for it.

They went out to dinner together most nights, and would just spend hours talking. He was truly interested in her and her opinions. It wasn't like he just turned to her when he needed something. It was nice to be in a relationship on equal footing.

Lindsey would be picking her up for dinner in half an hour. Chloe was excited. The last few days he had been busy at the law firm, and she hadn't seen much of him. But tonight he had promised her a romantic dinner and dancing. 

Chloe looked at the dress that lay on her bed. It was simple but beautiful. The dress made of red satin. It had spaghetti straps, and clung to her figure. It was tight, but allowed for plenty of movement, so she'd be able to dance without worrying about ripping anything.

Chloe dressed, then started on make-up and hair. She didn't like to use too much make-up. She preferred a more natural look. But she did put on some eye shadow, and a lightly tinted lip-gloss. She squirted a bit of gel in her hand, and began playing with her hair, wresting her short blonde tresses into place. She was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door.

Wiping her hands on a nearby towel, Chloe walked quickly out of her bedroom. She opened the door, and smiled at Lindsey. He was looking incredibly handsome in a black suit with a pale blue shirt and dark blue tie.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself." Lindsey stepped inside and planted a light kiss on Chloe's lips.

"These are for you." Lindsey held out a bouquet of pale yellow roses.

"Oh," Chloe breathed. "My favorite. Thank you so much." She took them from him and inhaled their heady scent. "Let me go put these in some water."

"Sure."

Chloe walked over to her small kitchen and opened the cupboard to get a vase. They were on the very top shelf, and she had to stretch to get them. She got on her tiptoes and reached.

"Here, let me." Lindsey had come up behind her. He reached up and pulled down a vase, his body pressed closely against hers. He set the vase down on the counter. Chloe turned around and Lindsey wrapped her arms around her.

"Looks like I have you trapped," he joked.

"Oh, no." Chloe smiled. "Whatever will I do?" She grabbed Lindsey's tie and pulled him down to meet her lips. 

"Mmm..." Lindsey said as their kiss broke off. "Not that I would mind doing this all night, but our reservation is for 8:00. We should probably get going."

Chloe grinned, "Okay, but you owe me a rain check on the kissing."

"If you insist."

"Alright. Just let me grab my purse."

"Great, I'll put the flowers in some water."

*********

An hour later Chloe and Lindsey were enjoying their dinner. Chloe was in the middle of talking about her latest assignment at the newspaper when she stopped, mid-sentence.

"Lindsey? Is something wrong?"

Lindsey blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You were just staring at me so intensely."

Lindsey smiled, "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something. But I'm kind of nervous about it."

Chloe looked at him, a little concerned. Lindsey was normally so confident. "What is it? You know you can ask me anything."

Lindsey reached across the table and took Chloe's hand. "I know that we've only been together for a few months now. And I don't want you to get freaked out or anything, but I've really developed serious feelings for you."

Chloe looked down at the table, blushing a little. "I feel the same way."

"I'd like you to move in with me."

Chloe took in a sharp breath. She hadn't been expecting anything like this. "Really?"

"I'll understand if you don't want to."

"No!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'd love to. I'm just surprised."

"You're sure about this? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You're not pressuring me," Chloe said with a smile. "I want this."

Lindsey stood up and moved around the table. He leaned down and kissed Chloe gently. "I'm really happy to hear you say that. We can work out all the details later. Now, I hate to do this, but I have to go make a phone call. I've been working on an important case lately. I promise I'll be right back. No more than 2 minutes."

"No problem."

"I'll be right back." With that, Lindsey grabbed his jacket and walked to the lobby of the restaurant.

Chloe gazed around the room, looking at the other patrons. It was a romantic restaurant, and most of the people here seemed to be couples. There were some young rich looking people, and a few older couples. The pair at the table right next to theirs consisted of a handsome blonde man and a pretty brunette who appeared to be about Chloe's own age. Chloe could have sworn that the woman had kept looking over at her and Lindsey's table. It seemed almost like she had been trying to overhear their conversation. The woman looked up, and Chloe met her eyes. They smiled at each other stiffly, then Chloe turned her attention back to her food.

"I'm back."

Chloe smiled as Lindsey slipped back into his seat.

"Everything all right at the office?" she asked.

Lindsey nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Look," Chloe leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper. "That girl at the next table, do you know her? I could swear that she keeps looking at us."

Lindsey glanced over. A look Chloe couldn't quite interpret passed over his face.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I've had a few run-ins with her employer. Her name's Cordelia Chase."

TBC 


	4. Chapter 3

Cordelia Chase entered the Hyperion Hotel with a determined look on her face. She marched through the spacious lobby straight to the reception area, where Wesley Wyndam-Pryce currently stood sorting mail. Cordelia set her purse down on the counter, and looked at Wesley.

"Hello, Cordelia," the handsome, if scruffy, British man glanced up at her for a moment, before returning to the mail. "How was your date."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "The guy was a total bore, but the couple sitting next to me was rather interesting."

Wesley looked up at her again, "What do you mean?"

"It turns out our favorite lawyer in all the world has a girlfriend. One that he just asked to move in with him."

Wesley shook his head, and got back to his task. "Cordelia, why do you care if Lindsey McDonald is dating someone?"

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, excuse me, Wesley. But I thought it was our job to protect innocent people from evil. And Lindsey is pretty high up on my "evil" list.

"Maybe his girlfriend is too, Cordelia. She probably works for Wolfram and Hart as well."

"Nope. She's a reporter," Cordelia said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "And from what I heard of their conversation, she has no idea what Lindsey does for a living. I heard him going on about the 'poor innocent clients' that he was bravely trying to defend in court."

Wesley shot her a strange look, "Exactly how much of their conversation did you overhear? Did you spend anytime talking to your date at all?"

"I told you, he was boring." Cordelia smiled, "What can I say, I'm good at eavesdropping. So, what do you think we should do?" 

"Well, if this woman is truly an innocent like you suspect, we might do well to warn her away from Lindsey. She could get hurt. We should discuss it with Angel."

"Great idea. He'll definitely put a stop to it. After all, it will probably make Lindsey miserable. 

*Several days later*

Chloe hummed happily to herself as she looked around Lindsey's apartment. *Their* apartment. Lindsey had offered to take her furniture shopping, so that they could pick out stuff together, but Chloe had told him their was no need. The things Lindsey already owned were quite nice. All Chloe really needed to feel at home was to have him with her.

They had unpacked most of Chloe's belongings when Lindsey had gotten a call from Lilah. He was apologetic, saying he had to go into the office. Chloe understood. Her own job was so important to her, she couldn't really begrudge Lindsey for feeling the same way about his.

Chloe pulled a few picture frames from the last unpacked box. She smiled at the first photograph, one of her father and her taken at graduation. She glanced at the next picture and gasped. IT was of Clark and herself. Both of them were dressed in formal wear, smiling for the camera. She didn't remember packing the picture. She hadn't even looked at it in years. It brought back too many painful memories. She had been so in love with Clark back then. He had also been her best friend. And then she had betrayed him.

She never should have agreed to work with Lionel. But she had been so angry and hurt. She had ended up destroying everything.

Chloe put the picture back in the pox, and wiped tears from her eyes. Things were different now. Things were better. Chloe had grown up a lot. And she now she had Lindsey.

A noise at the door caught Chloe's attention and she turned. A piece of paper had been slipped under the door. Chloe walked over quickly and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. She looked in both directions, but didn't see anyone. She frowned and stepped back inside.

She picked up the paper. It had the words 'Miss Sullivan' scrawled across it. She unfolded the paper and read. It contained only a few words. "Lindsey isn't who you think. Be careful. Look into Wolfram and Hart." Chloe frowned again. What the hell did that mean?

She'd have to ask Lindsey about it. She crumpled the note and tossed it into the waste paper basket. She wasn't going to start doubting Lindsey because of some slip of paper. Maybe somebody had a grudge against him or something. 

Chloe headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then she paused. She walked back over to the basket and retrieved the piece of paper. Carefully smoothing it out, she stuck it in her pocket. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't squash her reporter's instinct. She wouldn't tell Lindsey about it. But she would find out what was going on.


	5. Chapter 4

-2 Weeks Later-

Wolfram and Hart was a very, very old firm. They also had a history of representing some rather horrible clients.

Two straight weeks of investigating, and that's pretty much all that Chloe had managed to find out. She was getting frustrated. She was a good investigative reporter. Hell, she had even managed to dig up dirt on Lionel Luthor a few years before.

But Wolfram and Hart was proving next to impossible. She couldn't find anything. Part of her believed that was because there wasn't anything to find. But her instincts told her there was something. The stuff she had found was too clean, to perfect. The firm was hiding something.

Which meant Lindsey might be hiding something.

She hated herself for doubting Lindsey. She finally found someone she loved, who loved her in return, and now she doubted him. She was actually actively investigating him. She wanted to be able to trust him, she wanted to able to forget about all this. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

So, now she was in the library, pouring over old newspapers. She was looking for anything, anything at all that might give her a lead to follow. She had been sitting at the same table for the last five hours, and had found nothing. She glanced at her watch, the library would be closing soon.

She'd go back to the apartment. Lindsey would ask her how her day went, and she would lie. She would lie to him. She sat down at the dinner table, and she'd lie to his face. Of course there was a chance that he was lying to her too, but that wasn't the point.

That's it.

She was done.

She was going to go back to to the apartment and tell Lindsey everything. She just hoped that Lindsey would forgive her.

She folded up the newspaper she had been reading, and added it to the stack she had already looked through. She was just about to stand up when a man slipped into the seat across from her.

"Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe looked the guy up and down. He was tall and handsome, with dark hair. He was dressed all in black, with a long leather trench coat. He was also more than a little intimidating.

"Who are you?"

"You should look at this." He slipped a file folder across the table.

Chloe just stared at him. "Who are you?"

"My name's Angel. You really should take a look at that folder."

Chloe flipped it open and glanced at one of the papers inside. A look of shock crossed over her face.

"This is information on Wolfram and Hart."

Angel nodded, "Some of it may be hard to believe, but it's all true."

"You're the one who slipped the note under my door, aren't you."

He nodded.

"Why did you do that?"

"I've had dealings with Wolfram and Hart before, and with Lindsey. I thought you deserved to know the truth."

"I can't take this." Chloe closed the file and handed it back to Angel.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I can't take this. I love Lindsey. I trust him. If I take this...I just can't."

Chloe stood and began to walk away from the table. Suddenly, Angel was by her side, grabbing her arm. Chloe looked at him, fear in her eyes.

Angel quickly let go. "I'm sorry. But, please. You have to listen to me. Your life could be in danger. Your soul could be in danger.

Chloe snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You're being just the teensiest bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Wolfram and Hart has had people killed. Lindsey has had people killed."

Chloe's expression darkened. "I'm leaving."

"Please," Angel urged. "Take the file. He almost killed my friends. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. Just read the file. If you don't believe it, fine. But at least read it."

Something in his voice made Chloe pause. Whether it was true or not, Angel obviously believed what he was saying. She reached out and took the file.

"My card's in there. If you any questions, call me."

"I'll read it. But I wouldn't count on a call. I love Lindsey, and I trust him."

"Just read it."

Chloe didn't respond. She just turned and walked out of the library. She got into her car, and tossed the file on the passenger seat. She'd show it to Lindsey, tell him what happened. She was sure he'd have an explanation. There was no reason for her to read the file.

No reason at all.

Except.... Except for the look in Angel's eyes. The sound of urgency in his voice.

Damn it!

Chloe beat the steering wheel with her fists. She didn't want to be this person. She didn't want to read the file. But she was that person. And there was no way the file was going unread.

-2 Hours Later-

The moment Lindsey entered the apartment he knew something was wrong. Chloe was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into space.

"Chloe?"

She blinked for a moment, then turned and looked at Lindsey. It wasn't the way she normally looked at him.

"Oh god, Chloe. I'm sorry I'm so late. Things ran long at the office. I should have called."

"I'm not mad about you being late." Chloe's voice was flat.

Lindsey noticed that her gaze drifted to a file folder that lay on the coffee table.

"What is that?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Confused, Lindsey walked over to the table and picked up the file. As he paged through it, he could feel the blood draining from his face. It was all information on Wolfram and Hart, information of him. He tried to fake a casual tone.

"Where'd you get this?"

"It was given to me." Chloe watched him carefully.

Lindsey forced a laugh, "It seems more than a little crazy. Evil demons?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, the demon stuff seemed a little crazy to me too. But the other stuff..."

"Oh, come on. You can't actually believe any of this."

"Then why are you so freaked out about it?"

Lindsey stared at her, hurt. "Angel gave this to you, didn't he?"

Chloe nodded.

"Damn. He's doing it again."

A worried look crossed Chloe's face, "What do you mean?"

"He's crazy, Chloe. He's a private investigator. He's crossed paths with Wolfram and Hart in the past. For some reason, he's decided to hate me." Lindsey hated lying to her. But he couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. It was time to pull out the one thing that might stop this cold. "Chloe, Angel is the person who cut off my hand."

Chloe gasped.

"He's been after me for a few years now," Lindsey continued. He just wants to destroy me life. I guess that he decided to come after me through you. I'm sorry that you got involved in this."

"So, it's a lie? All these paper's are fake?" Chloe sighed. "I'm so sorry, Lindsey. I never should have doubted you. I mean, I don't even know why I believed they might be real. I have a history of this. I always do this. Me and my stupid with investigative reporting. I never know when to stop. This is how I managed to destroy my friendship with Clark." Tears filled Chloe's eyes. "You know, I finally find a good guy. I finally get in a real relationship, and I pretty much go out of my way to ruin it. I love you. I trust you. That should be enough."

Lindsey took Chloe's hand and pulled her up to him. "Hey, don't cry. There's no reason to cry."

"Sure there is. God, you should be pissed at me. How could I think for even one second that you were a bad guy. That you would work for bad guys. You're one of the greatest men I've ever known. You'd never lie to me about something like that."

Chloe leaned toward Lindsey and kissed him gently. She moved to make the kiss deeper, but Lindsey pulled back.

"Chloe..."

She studied his face, and then she knew. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see.

"No."

"Chloe, I...I'm sorry." He reached a hand up to touch her face, but she flinched away.

"My god. It's true. Everything in the files Angel gave to me. It's all true, isn't it."

"You're right. I can't lie to you. You have to know the truth. But it isn't as bad as Angel told you. Yes, Wolfram and Hart has done some bad things, but...'

"They've had people killed. You've had people killed." Chloe backed away from him, a look of horror on her face.

"I've done what I've had to do to protect my clients." Lindsey found himself getting defensive. "It's not like you haven't enjoyed the benefits."

"Excuse me?"

"The apartment, the gifts. Come on, Chloe. I have the money because I'm good at my job."

"How dare you?"

Lindsey knew he had gone too far. He had actually made things worse. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I'm just doing my job. Yes, I've done things that I'm not proud of, but so have you."

"I never killed anyone!" She turned and headed toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm packing."

"No! Chlo' you can't leave. I love you. You can't just walk out on us."

"Watch me."

As Chloe packed her suitcase, her hand traveled to her pocket, where she had earlier stuck Angel's business card.

"Chloe, please."

Chloe turned and looked at Lindsey, tears running down her face.

"Leave. If you love me, then leave Wolfram and Hart. We can forget about your past. We can start over. But you have to quit. You have to quit now."

Lindsey stared back at her, sadness etched on his face. A long moment passed before he could speak. "I'm sorry."

Chloe picked up her suitcase and headed toward the door, "So am I," she said softly. "So am I."

----------------------

Cordelia was filing paper work when a blonde figure entered the lobby of the Hyperion. It took Cordelia a moment to recognize her. It was Lindsey's girlfriend.

Cordelia hurried over to her. "Can I help you with something."

"Is there an Angel here?"

"I'll go get him." Cordelia ducked into Angel's office, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to get out here," Cordelia explained.

Angel got to his feet, and went into the lobby. He paused when he saw Chloe, surprised.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe shot him a dark look. "Hardly." She held up her suitcase. "The way I figure it, you're responsible for me not having a place to stay."

"You left Lindsey?" Angel asked.

"Looks that way."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You can stay here if you want, it's a converted hotel. If there's anything you need, just tell me."

"I have questions. For now, I just want sleep. But tomorrow, I'll be looking for answers."


End file.
